Devil's Coal
(Note: This drug is entirely made-up and was created strictly for the use in xPwahaha's animated series. The following information is completely fictional, though made with some references to real chemistry.) *'Molecular Formula': C16H11N2O3 *'IUPAC Name': 7-Methoxyl-3-hydroxy-5-phenyl-1,3-dihydro-1,4-benzodiazepin-2-one *'Common Name': Methoxazepam (Devil's Coal) *'Molar Mass': 279.27 g mol -1 *'Melting Point': 421K *'Solubility in Water:' 160 mg L -1 *'Acidity': 11.7193 Methoxazepam is a benzodiazepine that was originally used as an anesthetic for surgical practice. It was first developed by a small, independent research lab in 2204. Unfortunately, the drug gave users adverse and for some, fatal effects, that ultimately lead to the lab's shutdown and the drug being banned from use. Strangely enough, some patients that were given the drug experienced supernatural side effects that were not formally documented by the hospital staff. RISE Technologies took over and bought the lab soon after, obtaining all the data and research on Methoxazepam. After being taken over by the Central Government, RISE began vigorous research on Methoxazepam to create a synthetic isotope that would proliferate the drug's supernatural side effects while reducing the adverse health side effects. The result is what we now call "Devil's Coal." *'Methoxazepam '- name of the molecule *'Amdaphine '- name of the drug *'Devil's Coal '- nickname for the solidified version of the drug The Nickname "Devil's Coal" The commonly dubbed nickname of solidified Methoxazepam is Devil's Coal. The "coal" is a reference to the powdery/smudgey texture and the black color, while the term "devil" was given due to the ugly side effects after being "wired" and its highly addictive properties. Amdaphine was originally introduced to the body in liquid form via IV. The solid form was only used in research in the lab. The nickname was not popularly adopted until the drug began to sell in the Black Market. Supernatural Effects Devil's Coal is the solid form of Amdaphine, and very very concentrated. In illegal practice, Devil's Coal is taken orally for the temporary supernatural abiltiies it gives its user, as well as a slight high. These abilities are based entirely on the user's genetic code, or DNA sequence, so each individual experiences different effects after taking Devil's Coal. For a list of supernatural abilities: SBUI (Subject Behavior Under the Influence) Adverse Side Effects Temporary side effects after a one time use include dizziness, nausea, inability to concentrate, possible puking, fatigue, and muscle weakness. Those who have developed a severe addiction turn into ugly creatures called Graves. Graves roam the darkness (fear the light, possibly due to a lack of certain skin pigments) and have an uncanny ability of smelling Devil's Coal and the blood of the immune. Permanent side effects from a regular, prolonged use include loss of eyesight, loss of muscle nerves, difficulty breathing, and possibly even heart failure. Devil's Onyx Devil's Onyx is RISE Technologies' ultimate goal - a pure form of Devil's Coal that does not harm the user in any way. Though scientists at RISE have been vigorously working at perfecting the drug, the formula for creating Devil's Onyx has yet to be discovered... if it even exists. Amdaphine Amdaphine is a sugery anesthetic that was researched at Asensus. Normally it is dispersed into the body in liquid form through IV. The solidified version of Amdaphine, nicknamed Devil’s Coal for its black color, was discovered to react with peoples’ genetic codes to produce supernatural side effects that varied from person to person in intensity and reactivity along with an invincible “high” feeling. Soon after the drug became highly sought after in the Black Market. It is very addictive if taken enough and comes with additional short and long term adverse health effects. When addiction has reached a certain threshold, the addict becomes delusional and enters the Grave stage.